<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serre-moi by Sikan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017941">Serre-moi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikan/pseuds/Sikan'>Sikan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mention or Rust/Maggie, POV First Person, Top Rust Cohle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikan/pseuds/Sikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S01 ep 06. Quelques minutes après le départ de Maggie. Si quelque chose avait été oublié ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serre-moi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'avais écrit cet fic en 2014, il me semble.<br/>Incapable de me sortir Rust se la tête, ou tout simplement cette série.<br/>Les années ont passé, le site de fanfic utilisé a changé mais mon obsession pour Rust et Marty n'est jamais partie... Alors revoilà cette fic. En français car à l'époque mon anglais n'était pas valable, mais elle aura certainement une traduction (avec une mise à niveau).<br/>Bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je pense que j'ai définitivement trop bu. Depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai fini le whisky et plus qu'entamé la bouteille de vodka. Mes indices accrochés aux murs tanguent dangereusement et mon carnet est tout bonnement illisible. Je finis tout de même mon verre et le rince en essayant de ne pas m'arroser. Peine perdue, une giclée d'alcool vient tacher mon débardeur déjà sale et de l'eau froide vient s'ajouter à tout ça lorsque je tente de refermer le robinet. Mon débardeur est maintenant gelé et collant... Je l'enlève donc et le jette approximativement dans la panière à linge sale qui traîne dans le fond de la pièce. Bon, il est temps d'aller m'allonger, je ne suis plus en état de bosser de toute façon. J'éteins la cuisine et me dirige vers ce qui me sert de chambre à l'aide de la torche que je balance maladroitement au bout de mon bras. Je n'ai plus envie de rien...<br/>
Et merde. Des coups à la porte... Si c'est elle qui revient, je ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de lui faire dans cet état. De toute façon, pendant que je pensais, je me suis dirigé à la porte et me voilà déjà entrain de l'ouvrir. Je me prépare à affronter le retour de Maggie, peut-être blessée ; mais c'est son mari : mon coéquipier, qui tangue dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il sent le whisky à plein nez, sa veste doit être restée au bar et sa chemise est à moitié ouverte, cravate défaite. Je lève ma torche et la fixe sur lui pour l'observer. Il est manifestement saoul, au moins autant que moi et ses yeux sont noirs malgré la lumière violente que je lui projette dessus. De colère ou juste d'alcool, je ne sais pas. Il me détaille aussi et a l'air d'attendre mon invitation.</p><p>
"- Entre."</p><p>Il hoche la tête tandis que je m'écarte et s'immobilise dans le couloir le temps que je referme la porte. Je suis toujours torse-nu, ceinture à moitié rattachée et le froid de la nuit m'a filé la chair de poule. Au moins je suis un peu plus clair maintenant, et mes pieds sont un peu plus stables. Il avance jusque dans le salon, se retourne en entendant mes pas lorsque je le dépasse et lève un poing mollement serré qui retombe lorsque je le fixe. Il m'attriste... Je veux m'excuser mais le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste me rappelle que je n'ai pas à le faire. Ce n'est pas plus ma faute qu'à elle ou qu'à lui si elle est venue. J'étais volontaire pour ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite et ça, des excuses ne suffiront pas à me le faire pardonner.</p><p>"- Pourquoi ?" me demande-t-il, les yeux brillants, à la limite des larmes.</p><p> Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Je hausse donc silencieusement les épaules. Il avance vers moi ; je recule vers la table jusqu'à la percuter. Sa mâchoire se contracte rapidement et son regard est de plus en plus noir. Je lâche la torche qui va s'écraser sur le sol et éclairer le mur derrière moi et je me redresse de toute ma hauteur pour lui faire face. S'il veut me frapper, qu'il le fasse, je le mérite. Je ne me laisserai pas faire pour autant. Il me fixe et s'approche jusqu'à ce que son souffle alcoolisé se mélange avec le mien. Depuis le début je cherche son attention et maintenant que je l'aie, je recule... Je suis vulnérable face à lui. Je le réalise lorsque mon pantalon devient trop serré. Merde ! Je m'étais juré de ne jamais m'attacher à nouveau. J'ai pourtant tenté de détourner mes sentiments à défaut de les museler. Ça avait marché jusqu'à maintenant... Maggie avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Mais maintenant que Marty est là, seul et bourré, je ne suis plus sûr d'arriver à tenir. Il est définitivement trop proche lorsqu'il effleure ma main crispée dans le vide. Son souffle est rapide et je commence à douter de l'intention qu'expriment ses pupilles. Je recule ma main, la heurtant à la table et tente de parler.</p><p>"- Tu fous quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? je suis rêche, je le provoque, mais ma voix ne suit pas : elle est cassée par les battements de mon cœur que je tente de maîtriser.<br/>
- Pourquoi elle ? il insiste. Pourquoi tu l'as choisis elle putain ?<br/>
- Je sais pas... Elle était là... Tu veux quoi ?" je panique.</p><p>L'alcool a fissuré ma défense et me voilà à découvert. Je ne comprend pas. Ma logique m'a lâché. J'interprète ses paroles, je me fais des films. Ce qu'il sous-entend est impossible. Il n'est pas comme moi. Je veux reculer encore et percute de nouveau la table qui racle le sol. Cette fois, il a saisi mon poignet. Je tente de me dégager mais à la force brute je ne fais le poids. Je rêve forcément. C'est ça, j'ai du m'endormir et je rêve tout ça...<br/>
Il me prouve le contraire en avançant son genou entre mes cuisses et se colle contre mon torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle court hérisse ma peau et je déglutis difficilement. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir s'il continue. Je ne veux pas empirer les choses entre nous... Je ne veux pas le perdre pour un pas de travers et de l'alcool... Il se glisse au creux de mon oreille :</p><p>"- Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?" Il me mord le lobe !</p><p>Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Marié, coureur de jupons, viril... Merde ! Deux fois dans la même soirée... Je suis faible. Demain ça sera ingérable... J'arrache les boutons de sa chemise de ma main libre et souffle lorsqu'il glisse sa langue derrière mon lobe. Il lâche ma main et plante ses ongles dans mon pectoral gauche, me faisant souffler (pour ne pas dire gémir) à nouveau. Cependant, mes deux mains sont maintenant libres et j'en profite pour virer la chemise de ses épaules et défaire sa cravate. Son torse bouge rapidement, tendant son débardeur blanc taché par la sueur. Malgré la pénombre, je discerne aisément sa respiration saccadée et la bosse qui déforme son jean lorsque je le pousse pour prendre un peu l’ascendant sur lui. J'en profite pour tirer sur le débardeur pour l'enlever, aidé par le blond qui reprend ensuite son inspection. Il me scrute, détaille chaque cicatrice du bout du doigt. Moi, je me contente de l'observer tandis que mon abdomen se contracte sous ses doigts : son cou massif terminé par des trapèzes légèrement gonflés, son torse musclé parcouru d'un duvet presque invisible, son ventre découpé par des abdominaux volumineux…</p><p>J'agrippe son flanc et le tire vers moi. Je suis brutal dans ces moments là. Ma femme me l'avait dit et Maggie l'a subit. Mais pour lui, je veux me maitriser, prendre mon temps. S'il n'a ni trace ni douleur demain, il croira peut-être à un rêve alcoolisé... J'y crois pas mais m'en persuade et desserre mon étreinte. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour me griffer profondément de l'omoplate à la hanche, me faisant me contracter, partagé entre plaisir et douleur. Il me cherche, putain. C'est toujours le même jeu avec lui : "Je te chasse mais je te garde rien que pour moi." Je commence à comprendre... Mais pourquoi s'être tant compliqué la tâche ?</p><p>Ah !</p><p>Le con ! Il vient de m'agripper à travers le pantalon ! Je serre les dents pour ne pas gémir puis décide de faire de même dans son cou. J'inspire et profite de son odeur qui, même alcoolisée, me parait exquise. De ma main gauche, je saisis son dos par dessus son épaule pour le coller d'avantage à moi et fais glisser l'autre dans son jean pour saisir sa fesse et le ramener contre mon bassin. Je veux plus ! Je percute son front qui fixait plus bas et le remonte pour saisir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je presse le baiser, il presse mon sexe, je glisse un doigt inquisiteur entre ses fesses. Il souffle longuement alors que je commence à caresser et à presser sur son entrée. Je suis obligé de le lâcher : son pantalon est trop serré. Je l'ouvre alors rapidement, arrachant presque sa ceinture et les boutons. Ce faisant, j'effleure sa virilité et cette fois, il grogne clairement. Il me fait de même en m'empoignant carrément et commence à me branler. Je dois m'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber et reprend mes caresses.</p><p>C'est pas debout qu'on ira loin. Si je le pénètre maintenant je risque de le blesser, alors je prendrai mon temps. Je bascule sur le côté pour le plaquer contre la table, moi derrière, puis je baisse son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Il ne se débat pas mais lorsque j'empoigne son sexe en suçotant son cou, il devient plus docile encore. Je pétris ses fesses tendues et descends le long des courbes de son dos avec ma langue. J'insère un doigt en lui lorsque je le sent sur le point de venir, stoppant ainsi son orgasme pour continuer ma préparation. Même mon caleçon est trop serré à présent. J'ai mal... Alors j'accélère la cadence : second puis troisième doigt sans perdre de temps. J'ai du mal à ne pas le mordre lorsque je replonge dans son cou. Il souffle, gémit mais ne fais pas mine de se dégager alors je continue.</p><p>Quand je le considère prêt, je baisse mon caleçon, humidifie ma verge et me présente à son entrée. Avant de pousser, je brise le silence :</p><p>"- J'y vais..."</p><p>Il hoche la tête et je vois son cou se contracter alors que je le pénètre lentement. Il est étroit et chaud, à tel point que je dois m'arrêter à mi-chemin pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il siffle de douleur mais ne dit rien. Je reprend donc mon mouvement, lentement, et l'accompagne d'un va-et-vient à la même cadence sur son sexe . Je perd définitivement le contrôle et accélère de plus en plus, me laissant envahir pas les sensations. Je tape fort et profond en lui alors qu'il retient avec difficulté des cris que je sais à présent plus de plaisir que de douleur. Je le sent venir, il se contracte autour de moi. Encore une fois, je l'empêche de jouir le temps que j'atteigne moi aussi l'orgasme à l'aide de quelques coups de boutoir au plus profond de lui. Là, je relâche ma pression sur son sexe et pousse une dernière fois. Il se contracte encore plus autour de moi, secoué par de puissants spasmes. Pour ma part, je dois m'appuyer à la table pour ne pas m'écrouler sur lui, tout tourne autour de moi...</p><p>Au bout de quelques longues secondes, je me redresse et l'aide à faire de même. Je guette sa réaction tandis qu'il se retourne mais ses yeux sont juste légèrement voilés. Il s'approche de moi, si innocent et déboussolé que je ne peux pas me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras. Je le serre fort, longtemps... Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me rattrape. Alors je saisis sa main et après nous être débarrassés de nos derniers vêtements sur place, le guide jusqu'à ma "chambre" où je l'aide à s'allonger. Je fais de même à côté de lui et il vient se blottir contre moi. Son souffle ralentit puis se pose tandis que je pense, profitant de sa chaleur tranquille.</p><p>Me laissant emporter par le sommeil, je commence à rassembler les pièces du puzzle : Il est dur avec moi et ne cesse jamais de m'exhiber des conquêtes sexuelles ; probablement pour m'éloigner ou me provoquer. Mais quand Maggie lui a dit m'avoir baisé, la jalousie a dû l'emporter... Je me sens con de ne réaliser tout ça que maintenant. Moi qui ai craqué dès notre première enquête... Sa hargne, sa force apparente, sa compassion envers les autres... Pourtant, lorsqu'ils m'ont présentés cette fille, j'ai joué le jeu... Tout ça pour pouvoir le voir plus souvent en dehors du taf...</p><p>"- 7 ans... je souffle. Et maintenant ?"</p><p>Une main vient s'écraser mollement sur mon visage.</p><p>"- Et maintenant tu dors et on n'en parle plus."</p><p>Sa voix est rauque et dure, je refuse d'imaginer ce qu'il a voulu dire. Mais pour l'instant, je sens enfin le sommeil m'envahir. Demain est un autre jour...</p><p>"- Je t'aime..." Ces mots m'échappent dans un souffle alors que je me laisse sombrer.</p><p>o0o</p><p>Je me réveille avec difficulté, cherchant Marty à tâtons sur l'oreiller et ne tombe que sur un bout de papier. J'ouvre les yeux, un peu éblouis par le soleil et m'assied pour lire :</p><p>"<br/>
J'ai une image à tenir.<br/>
Alors je suis au boulot et si tu veux continuer ça,<br/>
on va devoir s'arranger pour ne plus se voir au commissariat...<br/>
Je m'excuse d'avance,<br/>
Marty.<br/>
"</p><p>Je pense ne pas avoir tout compris à ce qu'il a voulu dire mais mon cœur, lui, s'emballe... Je me lève et m'habille en réfléchissant. De toute façon, personne ne m'apprécie au commissariat, personne ne m'écoute. Il n'y a que lui qui me fais confiance. Alors tant que je l'ai lui, je peux continuer à bosser et ne n'aurai plus affaire à ces connards de bureaucrates pourris. Je prend mon pick-up jusqu'au commissariat et m'y présente en espérant le faire sortir.</p><p>Il arrive, une rage que je devine feinte sur le visage et ses manches remontées... Il va falloir se battre... Je ne veux pas le frapper mais d'autres sont là et il faut donner le change. Il court, se jette sur moi et me plaque au sol. Il reste un quart de seconde suffisamment proche de moi pour que je lui fasse part de ma décision. Il me remercie en s'éloignant tandis que je le repousse... Nous nous battons encore, je ne sais plus pourquoi maintenant... M'en veut-il ? Après l'avoir balancé contre ma voiture, je veux calmer le jeu, je n'aime vraiment pas le frapper, mais il continue... Jusqu'à ce que Salter arrive et nous sépare... Il hurle et m'insulte mais son regard veut dire autre chose...</p><p>Dans le bureau du boss, nous continuons à jouer, m'amenant tout naturellement à démissionner. Bien que ce qu'il vient de dire me blesse profondément, je me permet un peu d'ironie en le félicitant pour ses coups et quitte le bureau. Le soir même, il revient chez moi, mais cette fois-ci, je le laisse me dominer : Il en a besoin et je ne peux pas lutter.</p><p>o0o</p><p>Nous nous sommes revus ainsi deux fois avant mon départ en Alaska. Tout aussi discrètement. Puis une fois à mon retour.</p><p>Après ce qui est arrivé à Carcosa, j'ai cru que ce serait la fin de notre histoire, mais ce paquet de clopes voulait dire beaucoup plus qu'un quelconque bijoux...</p><p>Je suis à nouveau alité et lui à mes côtés, mais cette fois-ci, c'est pour de bon... Je lui souris alors qu'il tente d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et ferme mes yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il y a après, on s'y retrouvera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Titre évidemment inspiré de la chanson de Tryo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>